


Fire

by KateKintail



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: F/M, Promptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: Johnny's asked to use his powers.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of Promptember 2019

“Go on, Johnny.” 

Johnny glanced over at Reed, whose voice had cut through the darkness. Lit by the moon in this clearing, Johnny almost couldn’t believe what he saw. It was going to take some getting used to seeing Reed like this—not the fact where he could stretch his body to absurd lengths but the fact that he was taking the time to be affectionate with Johnny’s sister. Reed stood behind Sue, arms wrapped around her. And around and around. Her head was tilted to the side, smiling, but Reed looked serious as he met Johnny’s gaze. 

Frowning at Reed, Johnny replied, “You want me to use my superpowers for something fun and frivolous?” 

“Isn’t that what you normally use ‘em for?” Ben chimed in, dropping an armload of logs and branches he’d collected. 

“Well, yeah. But that’s my choice. This isn’t. This is Reed being frivolous. And this is being told to use them. That’s no fun.” 

It was Sue’s turn to try. With a sigh, she spoke in her best no-nonsense voice, “Just light it up, Johnny. No one here believes you don’t want this as much as we do.” 

He hesitated, wanting to continue fighting but completely out of ideas. She definitely had a point there. “Okay, fine.” He squatted down in the dirt and grabbed hold of a small branch. After taking a deep breath, he whispered, “Flame on!” for fun and watches as small, hot flames began to dance down the wood from his fiery fist. He dropped the stick and laid his palm flat upon some twigs and kindling. Then his fingers caressed a log, petting it like it was a dog. 

It didn’t take long before there was a roaring fire in front of them. “There. Happy now?”

“Exceedingly,” Reed replied. He unwound one of his arms and reached all the way over to the picnic table nearby to grab the bag of marshmallows. He handed them to Sue and, as she opened the bag, he reached back over to retrieve the extra-long, metal skewers.


End file.
